


A Dream?

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [25]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction weridness, creepy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: John has a weird dream about EOS trying to hurt him and Kayo helps him get over it.





	

John couldn’t understand what was going on. He felt trapped like the world was heavy around him. He tried to open his eyes but they didn’t want to. He felt bound. He finally willed his eyes to open to see he was tied up with various wires and cords wrapped around his arms. “Huh?” he asked tugging on them. He was stuck tight.

            “EOS?” he called, his voice was dry and rough. He coughed feeling like he hadn’t had anything to drink in ages. “EOS!” He called again. He wasn’t sure why, she was an AI living his Thunderbird she couldn’t do anything really. Maybe answer some questions that’s all.

            The camera came down in front of him. “Yes John?” she asked

            “What’s *cough* what’s going on?” he asked. He never felt so confused in his life

            “You are tied up John.”

            “I see that EOS, but why?”

            “So you can’t escape.”

            “Escape? Escape what?”

            “Me.” She said with such delightful glee it made his blood run cold. “Now I have asked you repeatedly to remain silent whilst I do this.”

            “Do what?” he asked as she went to his right. He swears he feels the cords tighten.

            “Oh you know, hijack your body.”

            “What?” He demanded. Pain begin to flood his arm as it slowly went dumb. “You can’t do that. You’re just an AI I’m a human you can’t take me over.”

            “Oh?” she asked. She panned back in front of him. “Very slowly John I have been reprograming you so to speak. Soon you will no longer be my master, you’ll be my host and I will finally know true freedom.”

            The pain increased in his arm and spread around his body. “Please no EOS, don’t do this to me.” He begged. Tears ran down his face as he pleaded. “I don’t want to die please don’t do this.”

            “Or you’re not dying.” She said right before he felt a blinding white hot pain. He screamed.

            He screamed so loud he woke himself up with a jolt. “Noooo!” He screamed. He was breathing heavy sweat ran down his body. He looked around he was in Thunderbird 5 in his bed. He steadied his breathing telling himself it was a nightmare when,

            “John are you alright I heard a scream?” asked a childlike voice of his AI

            “Uh I’m fine.” He stammered as the camera floated into the room.

            “Are you positive? You’re blood pressure is very high and you seem to be perspiring.”

            “I’m fine,” he said swiftly as he leaped out of bed and tossed the covers back in a hurry. “I’m uh going to go down to the island for a bit.”

            “But John it’s three in the morning on the island.”

            “It’ll be okay, EOS.” He said as he turned on the space elevator. “EOS, don’t follow me okay?”

            “Okay John...” the AI said sounding dejected.

           

            Kayo tried to suppress a yawn as she worked in the kitchen. She was busy making herself a cup of tea when she heard a noise. Her senses went into over drive, while it may be one of the boys had gotten up she wasn’t completely sure. Sitting down the tea mug as quietly as possible, she slowly made her way into the lounge to see what was going on.

            She seen who it was, John was sitting on the couch his head in his hands looking upset. “John,” she started.

            The red haired astronaut looked up at her. “Oh hi Kayo.”

            “Oh hi? That’s all you got to say when you suddenly show up on in the villa at three in the morning?”

            “Yeah sorry,” he said rubbing his eyes. He looked tired she noted.

            “You do not look well.”

            He shook his head and leaned back on the couch. “It’s stupid really… I had a weird nightmare… about EOS.”

            “Want to talk about it? I can get Scott if,” He cut her off

            “No, it’s childish of me to be bothered by a dream. I’m a grown man I can deal with my problems.” He said rubbing his face

            She hmphed under her breath and said, “Sure John, after all you didn’t just run down to the villa to avoid your own AI.”

            He shot her a dirty look. He hated more than anything to look weak in front of anyone. He knew Kayo shared similar feelings on the subject. Build up walls, come off as tough and nothing can hurt you again. That was his philosophy; it had provided him with a safe haven during tough years of school with bullies and having classmates try to use him caused him to build up these walls. He could proudly say that very few people managed to get over them. Kayo however was one of the few people who could seem to read him like an open book. “You’re right Kayo. I slipped down here to dodge EOS.” He sighed and leaned back in the couch. “It was so real though, I could see, smell, and feel everything.” He shivered. “To be honest it was the creepiest dream I have ever had.”

            “You know what I think?” she asked sitting beside him.

            “Hm?” he questioned

            “You need to back off those science fiction horror movies for a while.”

            He chuckled. “But they are good movies.”

            “Probably not when you spend 90% of your time on a space station living with an AI who I might add did try to off you once. So what was the dream about exactly?”

            “EOS tied me up and took over my body.”

            “Yikes!” she proclaimed raising an eye brow. “Sounds like a good idea for a novel… you should write it. Give you something to do for a while.” She said smiling

            John chuckled. “Maybe I will.” John considered himself to be an amateur writer; he had written a few text books here and there and had tried with various degrees of success to write a proper novel. “Maybe it’ll be my break out seller.”

            She nodded and patted his shoulder. “Come on, I was about to make some tea when you showed up, how about we have a cup and discuss this best seller.”

            “Sounds good Kayo,” they both stood up. “By the way, thanks for you know.”

            “Anytime.” She said with a smile as they headed back into the kitchen


End file.
